


I See Nobody But You

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Frottage, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Making Out, Suit Kink, Touching, Wordcount: 100-2.000, it's a very light Mature ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mais oui, this be the Beckiani I mentioned already working on in the "Tomorrow" notes, so consider this to take place the week before that.</p><p>Title lyric knicked from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnWTlguYCGM">Earned It</a> #unfthatsuit</p>
    </blockquote>





	I See Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> mais oui, this be the Beckiani I mentioned already working on in the "Tomorrow" notes, so consider this to take place the week before that.
> 
> Title lyric knicked from [Earned It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnWTlguYCGM) #unfthatsuit

Nick smoothed his hands up and down the sleeves of Clark's suit, feeling both the rich material and the young man's trim arms underneath. Clark had his eyes shut in bliss, occasionally sighing at the gentle contact, and Nick didn't think he could be any more beautiful if he tried. 

"Oh, beb, just...god...I had no idea you could get to me like this...wow," his whisper was almost reverent as he moved his hands to cup Clark's cheeks and look right at that adorable face.

"That smile when I came back from wardrobe was priceless," Clark opened his eyes and kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

Nick playfully twitched his nose under the attention and touched their foreheads together. Such gorgeous blue eyes... "Yeah...I mean, usually I just wanna, like, wrap you in blankets and cuddle you senseless-"

"Which you _do_ ," Clark interrupted and hugged around the older man's waist.

"Heh, yeah." Nick let his breathing slowly trickle out his nose and he ran a finger down the suit's lapel while trying to get his next words coherent. Even so, they still came out as, "But seein' you like this now, it's...something deeper."

"Wow." Clark's voice was soft, like not having any idea he held that kind of power, never mind the sheer number of people who screamed for him with every performance.

"You bet." Nick touched a cheek to Clark's so he could whisper right in the young man's ear, "I'd rather have you than a dozen Mr. Greys."

"From what I've heard, I hope so."

OK, that was worth a laugh. "Oh, did somebody corrupt my beb before I could get there?" he teased and began kissing along the line of Clark's face.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, my pastor just had a long lecture about bad influences when those books came out and- oh. That was nice," he interrupted himself when Nick had kissed a particular spot under his jawline.

Nick grinned knowingly and kissed the area again.

"Mmm..." Clark's full mouth curled up ever so slightly at the corners.

"That's what I mean about what you do to me." Nick tilted his head and got up ever so slightly on his toes for a direct kiss. He loved the feel of soft and smooth lips that made every nerve in his body sing, and as far as he was concerned Clark's were the best.

Also the best were those large and lovely hands rubbing at his shoulders. "Ohh, just like that," he said when he needed to break the kiss to breathe. "Can I touch you too, beb?" He didn't care where, just wanted to feel his beautiful boyfriend.

"Hm'kay." Without needing any other prompting, Clark held to one of Nick's wrists and laid the hand over his heart which was beating slightly faster than ever felt before.

"Mm..." Nick went back to the kissing and slowly moved his hand up and down, feeling muscle and heartbeat under the rich fabric. "Yer so beau'ful," he murmured and experimentally glided his tongue on the outline of Clark's top lip. No special cliched taste, just a lovely soft contour.

"Oh..." Clark stilled his kisses but didn't pull away. In fact, he moved his hands down the back of Nick's jacket (resulting in the same sighs from before) until they settled at the base of his spine, not cupping anything but still an intimate hold. "You weren't kidding about...feeling like that." It wasn't an accusation or confusion, just pure wonder. 

"Nope." Nick palmed his free hand on the other side of Clark's chest, fingers fanned out for a gentle massaging and pressing. "This good?"

"Uh-huh," the young man nodded and pulled the embrace as close as possible.

Nick could've denied it up to that point, but instantly there was no hiding it: for all his loving talk about feelings, as genuine as it was, at his core he was just plain turned on by Clark looking so handsome and touching and kissing him sweetly. And now the very obvious evidence of arousal was right up against Clark's hip.

"Oh-" Clark stilled again and looked down between their bodies. "Well."

He may have been smiling, but Nick still felt a flush of fear he'd embarrassed his boyfriend. With all the kissing, cuddling, and above-the-waist touching being satisfying enough the past few weeks, sex had never been brought up. Figuring that the young man didn't have much experience in that field, especially with guys, Nick was willing to wait for Clark to speak up on the matter if at all, but his body had beaten him to the punch.

Right now he curled his fingers on Clark's chest and kept his best eye contact. "Um...hope you don't mind-"

"I had sex ed, Nick, I think I know what that is."

And as if on cue, Nick felt a similar nudge against his lower stomach and this time couldn't help his moan. He felt suspended in a warm and airy mass. Yeah, he definitely wanted. "Oh, beb..."

"Can we still touch?" he heard Clark's voice waver a little. "Like, the clothes don't have to come off?"  
Hello, lightbulb. "You bet. In fact..." He moved his hands up the chest to gently clasp around the back of his neck, the motion rubbing their bodies together.

"Ohh!" Clark went wide-eyed at the action, and Nick didn't have to guess he felt the same thing, a pleasure shot ricocheting from ground zero. "Just like that, huh?"

"Yep, just like that." Nick thrust his hips again and kissed between jawline and neck. "Move with me, Clark."

It was a bit like dancing, no matter how much Clark insisted he could not dance. But with nobody watching or judging, he could start a slow undulation of his lower body. After a couple false starts, Nick felt the intimate brushing and sighed. "Yeah..." His kisses were wet and hot, suffused with every good feeling he could name.

"Mmm..." Clark was slowly working his way up to kissing open-mouthed- god, he really had the most beautiful lips to do so- and had eventually found a rhythm of grinding his hips left to right and back. Meanwhile his hands were rubbing circles on Nick's back, each one going a different direction and all the contrasting sensations making the older man's brain go haywire. He couldn't stop the steady stream of passionate kisses that continued the more he moved his hips. His senses were filled with Clark and only Clark...

"Nick-" Clark gripped the back of the older man's jacket, a tighter hold than had ever been felt in a hug, and began softly panting. Oh god, those kind of noises and nobody was going to last much longer. "Unh...so...love you..."

Even with his body on fire, Nick's heart was the warmest spot of all. "You know I love you," he whispered and brushed his fingers on the back of Clark's neck, delicately playing with the soft hairline. He shut his eyes as he kept moving and could feel content that right now, they were in their own private world. No worries or responsibilities, just pure desire and love.

Eventually he felt the young man's body stuttering in his movements, and in the middle of a particularly deep kiss a groan filtered through. He broke from the kiss, licked his lips, and pulled back to look.

The space between Clark's eyebrows was furrowed and his eyes shone with...need? Desperation?

"It's ok, beb," Nick murmured and touched his boyfriend's cheek. "Yer doing good, you feel so good. Let go."

A few more huffed breaths, another groan, and Clark pushed his hips outwards with a soft cry of "Nick..." The tone was so sweet and loving Nick cupped his face and caught his bottom lip in a tender kiss that warmed him from head to toe.

"Mmm-" Nick thrust his hips upwards once more and felt the familiar surge of overwhelming pleasure. So perfect...

"Oh..." Clark went relaxed and limp in the embrace, and Nick quickly slipped an arm around his waist.

"I gotcha, Clark," the words tumbled out as easily as anything. They really did have each other in the best way...

"Ooh-" Clark settled his hands on the older man's shoulders and exhaled once more, appearing to be relaxed now, save for the thin sheen of sweat on his face. "Whoa...wow..."

"Y'ok? Y'need to sit down?" Nick carefully studied his face to look for panic or regret, thankfully not detecting any.

"Yeah...I think..." Clark pawed along the wall until feeling the back of the sofa, and disentangled himself from the embrace to sit. "Whew..."

Nick clearly remembered feeling that winded after...could it be the first time? He sat by the young man with a little space between them to be as non-intrusive as possible. His suspicions were confirmed when Clark finally breathed out, "Never did anything like that with a guy before."

"Did you like it?" Nick kept his voice quiet. Expressions could be hard to read sometimes, and the last thing he ever wanted to feel like was that he'd pressured somebody he cared out.

Fortunately the young man nodded and cuddled close, and Nick could comfortably melt into the hold, his cheek on Clark's shoulder. "Even if my clothes are all sweaty and stuff."

"Yeah, that'll happen," Nick chuckled and tilted his head up to kiss the side of that sweet full mouth. "I'm glad you trusted me. I love you so much, beb."

"Love you...really felt good..." Clark gave a small yawn and stretched his legs out; he could be so cute. "God, should prob'ly shower now but it's been a long night."

"Hmm..." Nick rest a hand on Clark's forearm and nuzzled closer. "Pajama cuddles? We should have time to shower in the morning before all the reporters an' that."

Clark smiled and brought the hand up to lightly peck at the fingertips, kisses soft as a butterfly's wing. "I actually like the sound of that."

Soft laugh as Nick realized the double meaning of his 'we'. "Well, _now_ my beb's corrupted."

"Yeah, poor little me," Clark drawled and cupped his boyfriend's face for a kiss.


End file.
